


Pretty Little Thing

by Little_Lady_K



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: D/s, F/M, F/M/F, F/M/M, M/M, Mikey Way - Freeform, Multi, f/m - Freeform, frank iero - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lady_K/pseuds/Little_Lady_K
Summary: So this is a sexed up story that came out of a dream I had. I will add a summary and characters, pairings, tags and categories as they come along :)Title comes from the song Pretty Little Thing by Too Close To Touch.





	1. Chapter One

It was halfway through the Danger Days tour before Frank’s girlfriend was able to fly out to see him. She was busy working and he was slowly losing his mind. It wasn’t at all fair that he could hear Ray and Dewees getting off with each other every other night, and Gee was on an orgasm ban from Lyn-Z but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t calling him every day and making him edge himself over and over. The only one that was helping his little “problem” in any way was Mikey. He’d pinned Frank down on the couch in the back lounge twice this week and kissed him until his brain leaked out his ears but never touched him, preferred to whisper absolute filth into Frank’s ear about how if Evie was there he’d tie them both up and fuck them senseless. Frank had almost come in his pants like a horny teenager at that but Mikey had kneed him in the junk to stop that (and because Frank had bitten Mikey so hard through his shirt that he’d made him bleed). It wasn’t that Frank was submissive, in fact, in his relationship with Evie it was the complete opposite, but Mikey had always been the one that could calm Frank down and was the only one Frank would willingly submit to.

  
“How twitchy are you, Frankie?”

  
Mikey asked as he flopped down next to Frank on the couch in the front lounge. Frank put his book down and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to stop his leg from bouncing so much.

  
“Put it this way, Mikeyway. Even if you ordered me to, if you pinned me down again I wouldn’t be able to stop myself.”  
“Is that an invitation?”

 

Frank whimpered as Mikey’s hand snaked into his jeans and cupped him through his boxers, chuckling darkly.

 

“Mikey......please.”

  
He gasped out trying to move away but Mikey stroked his cock firmly, just once but enough to still him.

  
“Please what, babydoll? You have to use your words.”  
“Please, Mikey. Please get me off.”

  
Mikey hums and jerks Frankie again, just twice then stops.

  
“I don’t think I’m the one that you need to be asking permission for for that, Frankie.”

  
Frank caught himself about to roll his eyes, knowing that that shit wouldn’t fly with Mikey when he was being like this and pulled his phone out of his pocket. It rang twice before Evie answered, Mikey starting to stroke him again.

  
“H...hey baby.”  
“Hi Frankie. I’m nearly there, is everything okay?”

  
Frank bit his lip to stop from moaning and bucked into Mikey’s hand, Mikey smacking his thigh to keep him still.

  
“Frankie?”  
“Hi Evie.”  
“Ohhh. Hi Mikey. He’s being a twitchy little fuck, isn’t he?”

  
Mikey firmed up his grip and Frank couldn’t hold back his moan this time. Evie giggled down the phone at him and Mikey leant forward to bite Frank’s earlobe.

  
“Ask her, babydoll. Ask her if you can come.” 

  
Mikey whispers harshly, twisting his wrist on the upstroke, the way he knows Frank likes.

  
“He wants to know if he’s allowed to come, Evie. I’ve got my hand down his pants and wrapped around his pretty cock right now. Such a desperate little whore.”  
“If...If you think he deserves it he can Sir”

  
It wasn’t an agreement that the three of them had explicitly, but it wasn’t uncommon for Mikey to Dom Evie over the phone when he and Frank fooled around. Mikey liked keeping her involved with their scenes, but he wanted more. He was yet to breach that certain topic with Frank yet, but he would. Soon.

  
“Go ahead and get yourself off, Frankie.”

  
Mikey purrs in Frank’s ear, but loud enough that Evie can hear her him as well.

  
“Fuck Mikey!”

  
Frank proceeds to hump Mikey’s hand until he comes, Evie’s name on his lips when he does. Mikey licks his hand clean and then kisses Frank messily, heading back to his bunk afterwards.

  
“Feel better now, Frankie?”  
“Much. Thank you, baby. How far away are you?”

  
There’s a knock on the door of the bus then and Frank stands to go and answer it, smiling when he opens it.

  
“About that far.”  
“Evie!”

  
Frank hauls her into the bus and into his arms, kissing her heatedly and picking her up. They don’t break their kiss as they stumble towards Frank’s bunk, collapsing into it and sprawling on top of each other. Frank pins Evie down by her wrists, ducking his head to kiss along her jaw and down to her neck, latching on with teeth and tongue and leaving a love bite behind.

  
“Frankie the fuck are you......why was I not told Evie was here, asshole?”

  
Gee poked his head through the curtains of Frank’s bunk and pouted when he saw Evie.

  
“I only just got here, GeeBear. Don’t you think Frankie deserves a few minutes alone with me?”

  
Evie put her puppy dog eyes on and Gee shook his head with a smile.

  
“Fine. Five minutes. Then I get my Evie snuggles.”

  
Giggling, Evie sat up to kiss Gee’s nose then pulled Frank back down on top of her and kissed him firmly.

  
“I missed you, Daddy.”  
“Daddy missed you too, Princess. But you’re here now, and you’ve got me. Did you do what I asked you?”

  
Evie nodded and lifted her shirt to show Frank her new piercings. The bars of the nipple jewellery were silver and had little green balls on the ends. Frank touched them gently, Evie biting her lip from the sensation.

  
“Fuck Baby. I’m glad you made me wait to see them. Pictures wouldn’t have done them justice. Did they hurt?”  
“A little, but my tongue was worse. You have to be careful if you want to do any nipple torture. Just for another week then they’ll be healed.”  
“No nipple torture. Right. Can I do this though?”

  
Before Evie can ask exactly what “this” is Frank is pinning her wrists again and has ducked his head to suck her right nipple into his mouth. Evie has to bite her tongue to stop from whimpering loud enough the others will hear her.

  
“Daddy...mer...mercy!”

  
Evie manages to gasp out and Frank pulls off, smiling cheekily and kissing her to stop her pouting.

  
“Come on, Gee will get all prissy if you don’t let him get his cuddles.”

  
Frank crawls out of his bunk and offers Evie a hand, helping her up and straightening out her dress.

  
“Look after this for me, would you Gee?”  
“I’m a ‘this’ now am I?”

  
Evie pouts but let’s Gee wrap his arms and legs around her like an octopus and snuggles in. Frank smiles fondly at them and sits on the opposite couch and pulls out his phone.

  
“Thank god you’re here now, Evie. Maybe Frankie will stop being such a moody little bitch.”  
“Says you Mr my-wife-won’t-let-me-come-but-makes-me-edge-myself-over-and-over-every-night.”

  
Gee looks at Evie with mock horror and then scowls at Frank.

  
“Hey don’t look at me, I didn’t tell her!

  
Evie giggles and kisses Gee on the cheek and pets his hair until he settles back down.

  
“I talked to Lynz before I got here. She told me to tell you she and Bandit miss you and can’t wait for Thursday night.”  
“Me either. Can’t wait to give my baby girl a cuddle. Did you see how big she’s getting?”

  
Gee unwinds from around Evie to get out his phone so that he can find the pictures that Lindsay sent him of Bandit. Evie squeaks when Ray & Dewees emerge from the back lounge, James pulling her into his lap.

  
“Are you getting shorter? I’m sure you’re shrinking, Evie.”  
“Pretty sure you’re just getting taller, Jamesy. Mom said to say hi by the way.”

  
Evie and James had been friends since they were kids, that was how she’d met the guys. He’d finally decided his band were ready to meet the girl he considered a sister at _The Black Parade Is Dead_ show in Mexico and she and Frank had gotten together not long after.

  
“When are you gonna make an honest woman out of him, Ray?”

  
Ray just shrugged in answer, he, Evie and James giggling together until Mikey and Jarrod appeared and started handing out paper cups of coffee. Mikey sat down next to Frank and Jarrod next to Gee, a comfortable silence falling over the 7 of them.

 

After everyone had finished their coffees, James and Ray disappeared back to the back lounge and Jarrod and Gee disappeared to go and lie down. Mikey was the only one who was explicitly aware of the Dom/sub relationship between Evie and Frank and right now he was grinning across the room at her.

  
“Come here, Princess. Come and sit on Daddy’s knee.”

  
Evie obediently got up and went to sit on Frank’s knee, facing Mikey.

  
“Hi Kitten.”

  
Mikey stroked Evie’s cheek and leant forward to kiss her forehead softly.

  
“Hello Sir.”  
“Baby, Mikey has something he wants to ask us.”

  
Evie smiles and then looks at Frank, a questioning eyebrow raised. Frank smiles back and gives her an affirmative nod and Evie slips off his lap and onto her knees on the floor. She loosely clasps her hands behind her back and then looks at Mikey, showing him he has her full attention.

  
“I......fuck it’s hard to concentrate when you look so pretty down there on your knees.”  
“That’s Daddy’s complaint usually too. That I’m distracting when I’m on my knees.”

  
Frank watches as Mikey smiles at Evie and pets her hair then fists his hand in it and pulls her head back. Evie whimpers but doesn’t say anything or fight him and Frank feels his cock twitch in his jeans bad his girl submits to Mikey.

  
“I’m sorry little girl, did anyone give you permission to speak?”

  
Evie shook her head in answer and Mikey pulled harder on her hair.

  
“N...no Sir.”  
“No. Now, you’re not going to do that again are you?”

  
Evie licked her lips and looked at Frank, making Mikey pull her hair again and she squeaked.

  
“No Sir!”  
“That’s better. Now just sit and be quiet until Me or Frankie say you can speak.”

  
Mikey lets go and smoothed Evie’s hair back down, keeping his hand there and petting her hair while he spoke.

  
“I pinned your boyfriend down on the couch yesterday and kissed his brains out, although I’m sure you already knew that. What I’m going to guess you don’t know is what I said that almost made Frankie come in his pants like a fucking horny teenager. Tell her what I said, babydoll.”  
“Mikey said that...that he’d wait until you got here and...and he’d tie us both up and fuck us senseless. Baby, I love you but I...I want that.”

  
Frank hung his head but Mikey picked his head up with 2 fingers under his chin. Keeping his hand in Evie’s hair he kissed Frank softly while Evie watched, biting her lip and trying not to moan at how hot they looked together. Mikey broke the kiss and turned to Evie, offering her his hand.

 

“Come up here, kitten.”

 

Mikey pulls Evie up onto his lap and putting one arm around her waist, keeping his other hand under Frank’s chin to keep him from dropping his head.

 

“I’m gonna let go now, babydoll, and you’re gonna keep that pretty head up aren’t you?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good boy.”

 

Evie watches on with intrigue, she’s only ever listened to Mikey Dom Frank, she’s never actually seen it happen.

 

“Frankie wants it, and I want it, I guess what we both want to know is if YOU want it? Do you want me to tie you up and fuck you, kitten? Do you want me to play with you and Frankie?”

“Yes Sir.”

 

Mikey chuckles lowly in Evie’s ear and moves his hand from her waist to her throat and squeezes gently, shoving the thumb of his other hand in Frank’s mouth to suck on.

 

“You want me to treat you like the little sluts you both are, babydoll?”

 

Frank can only nod with Mikey’s thumb in his mouth so Mikey pulls his thumb out, smirking at the blush on Frank’s cheeks with he puts his hand over his mouth.

 

“Do you want to please me? You wanna be a good little girl for me?”

 

Mikey whispers in Evie’s ear, tightening his grip on her throat for just a second.

 

“Yes Sir, yes I want to please you.”

“Good girl. You’re both so good.”

 

Mikey stands up and puts Evie down on the couch and she curls into Frank, the both of them looking at Mikey.

 

“We’re going to sit down and talk about this later tonight, but for now I’m going to leave you guys be alone together for a little while. You both _deserve_ this time together.”

“Thank you, Mikey. For all of this.”

 

Frank caught Mikey’s arm before he walked away and Mikey smiled down at them both, leaning over he kissed Frank, plenty of tongue and a little lip-bite, and then kissed Evie softly on the lips and then left them both alone in the front lounge.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions, and a little history lesson.

“…and then Frankie started laughing so hard tea came out his nose!!”

 

Frank pouted at Evie across the table as she laughed at him along with the rest of the guys at his expense. They’d all decided to head out for dinner, to celebrate how well Jarrod was fitting in and how everything was working out musically. The current topic of conversation was embarrassing or funny moments they’d had and Evie was silently panicking about what stories Dewees would tell from when they were younger. She was sat next to him though and could easily punch him if she needed to to make him stop talking. Frank and Mikey were sat opposite Evie with Jarrod to Frank’s left, and Gee next to Mikey then Ray and Dewees on either side of Evie. There was currently a foot sliding up Evie’s calf and she wasn’t sure if it was Frank, or Mikey’s. Mikey was talking to Ray and Gee and not paying attention to her, but Frank was looking at Evie while he talked to Jarrod, it could have been either of them though.

 

“You’re being weird, and you’ve been weird since this afternoon. What’s going on with you?”

“I’m not being weird, what are you talking about?”

 

Evie turned in her seat to look at James, not being able to resist the urge to brush his blue hair out of his eyes. Dewees smiled at her and caught her hand, squeezing her wrist tightly just to watch the heat in her eyes.

 

“So Mikey finally got the guts to ask if he could fuck you and Frankie, huh?”

“What…huh…how’d you……what are you talking about?”

 

Evie could feel Mikey and Frank’s eyes on her, burning into the side of her head as she looked at James. James leaned closer, still holding Evie’s wrist and whispered in her ear.

 

“He’s been waiting months to ask if he can play with you……”

“……and he’s not the only one.”

 

Ray leant over to whisper in Evie’s other ear and she jumped, not even aware that Ray had finished talking to Gee & Mikey and was paying attention to her. James chuckled in her ear and let go, kissing Ray on the cheek before leaning back and away from her. Ray tugged on her shoulder until she was sitting up properly again and left his hand on her knee.

 

“If everybody is finished, I really think we should head back. It’s getting late and we need to leave soon.”

“I…yeah…yeah I think that that’s a good idea.”

 

Evie didn’t give the guys much of a chance to respond before she stood up, throwing her jacket on and heading for the front of the restaurant. She lit a cigarette once she was outside and leant up against the brick wall, trying to wrap her head around what the hell just happened.

 

“Baby, are you okay?”

“I…I um, I’m not really sure.”

 

Frank pulled Evie into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

 

“What did Ray say to you, Evie? You’re clearly upset because of it.”

“No, Daddy, it wasn’t what Ray said. Not solely what he said anyway. I just…it’s been a long day and there was the stuff with Mikey and……”

 

The others walk out of the restaurant and Evie immediately stops talking, she wraps her arms around herself and wriggles out of Frank’s arms and heads towards the bus. Gee catches up with her first and threads their fingers together, pulling her towards the opposite side of the bus when the guys all climb on.

“You’re not one to react like that without a reasonable explanation behind it. You wanna tell me what Ray and James said that upset you?”

“I’m not comfortable discussing this with you, GeeBear. Stuff happened earlier between me, Frank and Mikey and…and that combined with what Dewees and Ray just said…I don’t…I’m just really overwhelmed right now.”

 

Gee can’t hide the smirk on his face but hugs Evie to try, running a hand through her hair until he feels her shoulders relax.

 

“Babe, we used to live in a van, and it’s been 12 years. I’ve seen and heard my brother getting off enough that that isn’t at all weird. Plus, Mikey hasn’t exactly been quiet about wanting to fuck you.”

“You’re not helping, Gee. I’m trying to process all of this without freaking out. I feel like Frank should be freaking out about Mikey wanting to fuck me……but I know he’s not because I think he thinks it’ll be okay for Mikey to fuck him when I’m not around and I’m not really sure how I feel about that either and……”

 

Gee kisses Evie's forehead to stop her from talking, cupping her face with both hands and stroking her cheeks with his thumbs.

 

“You’re overthinking this, Evie. Frankie loves you, you know that. Come inside, we need to talk.”

 

Evie lets Gee lead her back onto the bus and shove her on top of Frank.

 

“I’m gonna go to bed…give you guys some time to talk…or whatever…yeah…night all.”

 

Jarrod awkwardly clears his throat and gets up to go to bed, pulling the door closed the blocks off the front of the bus from the bunks. Frank shifts Evie off his lap and she draws her knees up to her chest and rests her chin on her knees. Mikey gets up to sit next to her but doesn’t touch her.

 

“Gee, would you mind coming to sit over here?”

“Sure Evie, whatever you need.”

 

Gee gets up and even though he’s confused, switches seats with Evie, who nudges Ray over as well so she can sit in between him and James. James ran the back of his hand down Evie’s arm and stroked the inside of her elbow, something that he learnt when they were younger was a sure way to calm her down if she was stressed or upset. 

 

“I’m sorry about what I said in the restaurant, Evie. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Its okay, Ray. You didn’t upset me, just, caught me off guard is all. It’s been an...interesting day.”

 

Frank smiled and looked at Mikey, who smirked to himself until Gee slapped his arm and he pouted instead.

 

“Yeah, well, we were intending on it being interesting for all of us at the same time until someone else opened his big mouth.”

 

Ray stated flatly, giving Mikey a look. 

 

“Hey you didn’t see Evie on her knees like I did, I couldn’t help myself!” 

 

Gee punched Mikey again and glared until he stopped pouting. Evie watched the exchange, getting more and more confused by the second about what was happening. 

 

“I still don’t understand what the hell is going on! What do you mean by it being interesting for all of us? Out with it, Toro.”

 

Evie turned on Ray and started poking him in the side until James caught her hands and pinned them behind her back. 

 

“Behave, cupcake.” 

 

The fight went out of Evie as James leant forward and whispered in her ear. Evie hung her head in defeat and James kissed the back of her neck and threw an arm around her shoulders. 

 

“Go on, Love. Tell Evie what we talked about.”

 

James encouraged, reaching out to gently touch Ray’s arm. 

 

“We knew that Mikey wanted to fuck you both, it wasn’t really something he kept a secret. We, being James, Gee & Me, we’d be lying if the thought hadn’t crossed our minds as well. We wanted to ask the both of you together if we could play with you, Evie.”

“And I want you to be there with me too, Frankie. It’s not like it’d be the first time we’d fooled around.”

 

Gee added, leaning over and kissing Frank hotly with teeth and tongue. Frank moaned into Gee’s mouth and pulled him closer, encouraging Gee to straddle him. Gee went willingly, going pliant in Frank’s arms and Evie watched them, getting reminded of how good Frankie and Gee were together.

 

“They’re pretty together, aren’t they?”

“Yeah, yeah they are. But you’re changing the subject, James. When you say you want to play with me, what do you mean by that?”

“I think you already know what we mean, you’re not stupid. Frank, Gee, we were mid serious conversation here. You two mind?”

 

Mikey clears his throat to get Frank and Gerard’s attention and they separate, Frank looking quietly smug and Gee blushing furiously.

 

“Frankie, you know that we would never touch Evie without your permission, without permission from both of you actually.”

“Well, providing that Evie is okay with it then, sure. I trust you guys, I know you won’t hurt her in a way she doesn’t like.”

 

Evie is suddenly the attention of three sets of lust filled eyes, and she can’t see James and Ray but she’s assuming she’s getting the same look from them. James moved his arm from around Evie’s shoulders and rested his hand on her knee instead. Ray puts his hand on the back of Evie’s neck and squeezes gently.

 

“We call first dibs. Ground rules Frankie?”

“Not necessary. James…James knows what my limits and boundaries are.”

 

Evie bites her lip and looks at James who just grins at her. Frank looks over at the both of them, looking incredibly confused.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that, Daddy? Who do you think taught me about kinky sex?”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me you guys slept together?”

 

Evie furrows her eyebrows at Frank and looks to James for help. She also notices that nobody reacted to her calling Frank ‘Daddy’, so nobody is surprised. Frank looks between her and James, trying to prompt some sort of explanation from one of them. Evie looks at James, who shrugs in response, so she nudges him again and gestures towards Frank and he shrugs again.

 

“You may as well tell him, cupcake. Now that we’re putting things out in the open.”

“I didn’t just sleep with James. He was my first. Introduced me to sex, and to kink.”

 

James smiles at Evie fondly, remembering the first time, remembering her coming to him and begging him to help her forget the boy who broke her heart.

 

“You have a point, Mikey. It is really hard to resist her when she’s on her knees. That was how we hooked up the first time. I just couldn’t say no. You want to tell them about the first time and why it happened, Evie?”

“You’re not really asking me, are you?”

 

James chuckles and shakes his head so Evie rolls her eyes, earning her a sharp slap to her thigh from Ray.

 

“Don’t roll your eyes. Go and sit with Frankie while you tell your story, babe. You don’t want the wind to change and be stuck with that face for the rest of your life, but…”

 

Evie looks at Ray expectantly who’s eyes are glinting mischievously.

 

“…don’t stand up. Make it pretty for us, yeah?”

“Yes Sir.”

 

Evie giggles and kisses Ray on the cheek and slips to her knees, crawling across the bus and into Frank’s lap.

 

“Hi Daddy, are…are you okay?”

“Yeah Princess, Daddy’s okay. Just a little caught off guard is all. Go on with your story, baby.”

 

Kissing Frank quickly and sitting sideways in his lap, Evie tucked her feet under Gee’s calf and faced everyone.

 

“I was sixteen and was dating this total asshole, Aaron, and we’d been at this party. He was giving me drinks all night but I didn’t realise that he was slipping me roofies as well. I’d just moved out of my parents place and in with James, but that asshole was certain we’d have the place to ourselves. Aaron carried me up to my bedroom and started kissing and touching me and refused to listen when I said ‘no’. Repeatedly. Luckily, James was in the next room and did hear me say it and came in and pulled him off of me and threw his ass out.”

“I made sure that kid would never come near you, nobody messes with my Evie. Why do you think it took me so long to introduce her to you guys? I needed to make sure nobody was going to hurt her again.”

 

 

Evie shivers at the mention of Aaron and Frank kisses the side of her head, tightening his grip a little around her waist.

 

“When I woke up in the morning I had a hell of a headache, but I knew I had to repay James for saving my ass. You learn what people are into sexually when you live with them, as I’m sure you guys know. So I knew what James liked in bed, it was almost too easy once I was on my knees.”

“You make it sound like I took advantage of you, cupcake. She did come to me, on her knees, but it took her begging me before I gave in. Like I said before, it’s hard to say no to Evie when she’s on her knees. We don’t need to go into detail of what happened between us but safe to say that I know my way around Evie. We’re not gonna hurt her, Frankie.”

 

James smiled over at Frank and Evie, who are playing with each other’s fingers.

 

“I know you won’t, because I know you know I’ll kick your ass if you do. Plus, I know my Princess can handle herself if she needs too.”

“Daddy…”

 

Evie giggles and kisses Frank’s nose.

 

“……you’re being mushy. Stopit, everyone else doesn’t need to hear that. Save that for later. Ray, James, you called dibs. Any particular date set in mind for when you want to do this?”

“We have a hotel night tomorrow, you can have her then if you want?”

 

Frank kisses up Evie’s neck to suck on her earlobe and she smirks to keep the noise behind her teeth that wants to escape.

 

“You sure you don’t want her tomorrow night, Frankie?”

“Nah, I prefer fucking her when she’s desperate. You guys can get her there for me can’t you?”

“Don’t I get a say in this?”

 

James and Frank look at Evie at the same time, James trying not to laugh, and Frank grinning wickedly.

 

“No.”

 

They say in unison, sending everyone into fits of giggles. Evie pouts and rolls her eyes until they stop laughing.

 

“Sure, tomorrow night, she’s yours. You’re gonna be good for them aren’t you Princess?”

“Of course, Daddy. I wouldn’t want to misbehave. I’ve had bruises from James that have lasted weeks.”

 

James chuckles quietly and nobody misses the way that both Ray & Evie blush at the mention of bruises.

 

“Now that that’s settled, if you guys don’t mind, I’m going to take Evie to bed. Ray, James we’ll talk in the morning about what my limits are in regards to you playing with her. Say goodnight, Princess.”

“Goodnight Princess.”

 

Evie pokes her tongue out at Frank but knows that she’s in for it. Frank all but shoves Evie off his lap ad onto the floor, fisting a hand in her hair and holding her still.

 

“Do I need to give you a reminder about attitude, little girl?”

“No Daddy.”

 

Frank pulls a little harder on Evie’s hair until he gets her to make the little whimper-squeak sound he likes so much, letting go once she makes the noise.

 

“Go and wait in my bunk, whore.”

“Yes Daddy. Goodnight everyone.”

 

Evie winks at Gee and Mikey as she heads to Frank’s bunk to wait for her punishment.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie and Frank have some fun, and Gee & Mikey get interesting wake up calls!

Frank rolled over in his bunk and snuggled further into the warmth that was Evie’s arms, softly kissing her neck between the bruises he put there the night before. Evie giggled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, lifting a hand to card through Frank’s hair.

“Good morning Angel.”  
“Mornin’ Frankie, sleep well?”

Frank leant up to kiss Evie softly, unwrapping her arms from around him and pinning Evie down by her wrists. Evie’s cheeks pinked and she fought a little against Frank’s hold, knowing that he liked it when she struggled a little.

“I always sleep well when you’re with me, love.”  
“Me too, I sleep better when I’m near you. I hate waking up when you’re not there. I…I was sleeping in your hoodie while you were gone because it smelt like you.”

Evie blushes again and Frank smiles fondly down at her, tucking stray hair behind her ear to kiss her sweetly.

“You’re fucking adorable, honey. I’m gonna go make coffee, wake up Gee & Mikey? Be creative yeah?”

Frank chuckles, kissing Evie again before climbing out of the bunk, pulling her up with him.

“Go get ‘em, baby.”

Evie kisses Frank’s nose and climbs straight into the bunk above his, Gerard’s, and straddle his hips and pin him down by his wrists. Gee stirs and Evie giggles, leaning down to lick Gee’s collarbone and up to his ear, biting his ear lobe and smirking when Gee yelps and jerks awake.

“Mornin’ GeeBear.”  
"Have you not met me before, cutie? I don’t do the whole ‘morning’ thing.”

Evie lets go of Gee’s wrists and interlaces their fingers, lying on top of him and pressing her cold nose to his cheek.

“Daddy’s making coffee, thought you’d want to know.”  
“Well, when you put it like that…” 

Gee wriggles out from underneath Evie so fast she barely has time to catch herself before she face-plants into his pillow. She giggles to herself and waits until Gee is safely out of earshot before tiptoeing across to Mikey’s bunk. Evie slips as quietly as she can into Mikey’s bed, easily taking her place as the little spoon and pressing against him in all the ways she knows will get his attention. Mikey wraps his arm around Evie’s waist and pulls her harder against his body, ducking his head to nose along her neck and breathe in her ear.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of you in my bed, little one?”

Evie opens her mouth to answer Mikey but when he grips her hip a little too hard and grinds his hard-on against her ass all that comes out is a breathy whimper. Mikey smiles against her throat and clamps down with his teeth, holding the writhing body still whilst sucking a glorious hickey into existence above Evie’s collarbone.

“Asked you a question, kitten.”  
“Daddy…Daddy is making coffee. He said…said to wake you and G…Gee up and…and to be creative.”

Mikey slips his hand up and under Evie’s shirt to cup her breast and she shudders when he thumbs over her new nipple jewellery.

“Easy, Mikes, they’re still…still healing.”  
“How long until they can be played with properly, baby?”  
“Few more days.”

Evie giggles and turns her head so she can hotly kiss Mikey, awkward because of the angle but it gets her point across when she rolls her tongue bar along Mikey’s teeth.

“You want me to help with that? I’m sure this is more what Frankie had in mind when he said be creative.”

Her tongue bar was enough to distract Mikey so that he loosened his grip on her hip and Evie could roll over to face him, getting her hand down Mikey’s pants and on his dick before he really has a chance to protest.

“Better get on that then, don’t want to disappoint Frankie.”  
“Yes Sir.”

There’s cheek in Evie’s voice when she speaks but Mikey’s a little too distracted by the slow movement of her hand on his cock to call her out on it. Evie pulls her hand out of Mikey’s pyjama bottoms and licks her palm and fingers before putting her hand back around him.

“You’re good at that, gonna make me come.”  
“Well that sort of was my plan, Mikeyway.”

Evie says quietly into Mikey’s ear, licking and then biting his neck. Mikey moans and bucks into Evie’s grip and she thumbs over the head where he’s leaking.

“That’s it, come on Mikes, come for me. Want to taste you.”  
“Jesus fuck, Evie.”

Mikey starts properly fucking Evie’s hand and she speeds up the pace, working out that Mikey likes to be jacked fast and whimpers when she thumbs the head of his dick. Mikey comes with a muffled cry into his pillow, his dick twitching in Evie’s grasp. Evie waits until Mikey’s hips still before removing her hand from his pants, making sure that he’s watching and licking her hand clean.

“You gonna share, baby?”  
“Wait and see.”

Evie kisses Mikey’s nose and then climbs out of his bed, padding down the hallway and into the front lounge. Gee is curled around a mug of coffee, practically purring into it and Frank is sitting on the opposite couch.

“Hi Daddy.”  
“Hey Kitten.”

Evie waits until Mikey is sitting next to Gerard with his own mug of coffee before climbing into Frank’s lap and kissing him, licking into his mouth and smirking at the little noise he makes. When they finally pull apart Mikey is sitting next to them and Gee is pouting adorably from the other couch.

“C’mere Frankie.”

Climbing off Frank’s lap and pouring her own coffee, Evie tops Gee’s mug up and then curls up with him, running a hand through his hair and tugging softly.

“You know, Gee, you’re the only one in your band that I haven’t kissed yet.”  
“We should rectify that soon, I’m gonna text Linds and ask her. Besides, I don’t think they’d notice if we did.”

Gee points to where Mikey and Frank are heavily making out on the opposite couch and Evie giggles, rolling her eyes. Gee leans in to kiss Evie but she stops him with a hand on his chest.

“Think we should, BUT, you have to text your wife, and I should probably clean my teeth. Otherwise, you’re gonna be able to taste Mikey. Why else do you think Frankie is so excited about kissing Mikey right now?”  
“Gross. Please go and brush your teeth, I wanna be able to taste you.”

Evie giggles and gets up to go to the bathroom, grabbing a bottle of water from the mini fridge on her way. You can’t use the water on the bus so if you need to brush your teeth or wash your hands you have to take bottled water with you. Evie brushes her teeth and then goes back to Frank’s bunk for his hoodie because she’s cold.

“Now that’s a nice view.”  
“It’s a better one when she’s on her knees. You’ll see later, babe.”

Tossing her hair over her shoulder and rolling her eyes, Evie stands up and puts Frank’s hoodie on, eying Ray and James.

“You know, talking about me like I’m not here isn’t as endearing as you think it is.”  
“Don’t lie Evie, you like it when people talk about you like you’re not here. Like you’re just a pretty little object to be appreciated and admired.”

Evie doesn’t bother hiding the blush on her cheeks, James knows her better than that anyway. Ray is blushing as well and Evie turns on him, putting her hands on his shoulders and leaning up to whisper in his ear.

“You can appreciate and admire me whenever you like, honey. Don’t let James have all the fun.”

Ray makes a surprised little noise against Evie’s lips when she kisses him but relaxes into it after a second, cupping her face gently. James presses himself to Evie’s back, putting his hands on Ray’s hips and ducking to whisper in Evie’s ear.

“Bite his lip a little, he really likes that.”

James grabs Ray’s wrists and pins them down by his sides when he tries to push Evie away and she smirks against his mouth, biting his bottom lip a little harder than she already was.

“Thought you were brushing your teeth so I could kiss you, Evie. You lied to me.”

Evie pulls away from Ray with a giggle and ducks under James’ arm where he’s still holding Ray’s wrists and wraps her arms around Gerard’s neck.

“I was waiting for you to text your wife, GeeBear. Did you get an answer yet?”

Gee hands Evie his phone with a grin and she reads the text message he has open on the screen.

_The Wife: Just can’t help yourself, can you Gee? Yes, you may kiss Evie, but nothing else. Not until I’m there and can watch anyway. Love you honey xx_

“Guess I should make good on that then huh?”  
“Make good on what?”

Frank and Mikey have finally broken apart and come to investigate why everyone is congregating by the bunks. Evie notices the hickey on Frank’s neck before he does, zeroing in on it until he lifts his hand to touch it, blushing and looking at Mikey. Mikey smirks and leans down to whisper something in his ear, making his blush even deeper.

“Gee is still the only one out of you lot that I haven’t kissed yet, we were just going to make it happen. But, I kinda don’t think you lot should get to watch.”

Evie offers her hand to Gee and tugs him down to the back lounge, ignoring the pout on her boyfriend’s face when she closes the door. Gee takes Evie’s hand once the door to the back lounge is closed and pulls her to stand between his legs where he’s sat on the couch.

“Well see, now I’m just insulted, Gee. You forget…”

Evie leans down so she can whisper in Gee’s ear, grabbing a fistful of hair.

“…I know what you like.”

Using the grip she has on Gee’s hair, Evie switches their positions, sitting down on the couch and pulling him into her lap.

“That’s better. You look comfortable there baby, and so pretty.”  
“You sound confident. Aren’t you used to being on the bottom, Evie?”  
“Aren’t you?”

Gee grins down at Evie wolfishly and pokes his tongue out at her, putting his hands behind his back. Evie smiles back, sitting up a little straighter and holding Gee’s wrists and softly pressing a kiss to his pretty pink lips. Gee struggles a little in Evie’s grip, sighing softly when it makes her squeeze tighter and she takes the opportunity to slip her tongue in his mouth. Gee bites Evie’s lip and pulls away, resting their foreheads together, a little breathless.

“Damn girl, you’re a good kisser. Frankie teach you that little trick with your tongue?”  
“Who do you think Frank learnt that from in the first place?”

Evie kisses Gee’s nose and lets go of his hands, Gee taking the opportunity to stroke Evie’s cheeks and cup her face to kiss her gently.

“I’m really glad that Frankie has you, Evie.”  
“Thank you, Gee. I’m really glad that I have him too.”

Gee stands up and offers Evie his hand to help her up which she takes with a smile. Evie fixes Gee’s shirt when she stands up and he tucks her hair behind her ear and kisses her forehead. Evie opens the door, moving to the side so Frank doesn’t fall on top of her when he falls through it.

“What were you standing so close to the door for, Daddy?”  
“Had to make sure it was only your lips that Gee was touching. Strict orders from his wife that that isn’t allowed to happen unless she’s here to watch.”

Evie and Gee both roll their eyes and Evie offers Frank her hand, pulling him up from the floor and into her arms. Frank smiles at Evie and lifts her chin with his thumb and forefinger, turning her head to the light to admire the love bite Mikey has left behind.

“Do you want to be here when I talk to Ray & Dewees about they are and aren’t allowed to do with you tonight?”  
“If you want me to be. Like I said last night, James knows what my limits are anyway.”

Frank lets go of Evie’s chin in favour of wrapping his hand around her throat instead and she shifts into his touch.

“You know you’re not getting off at all for the next week, don’t you Princess?”  
“But Daddyyyyyy…”

Evie pouts and waits the one second it takes for Frank to firm up the hand around her neck, his eyes flashing darkly as he backs her to the couch and shoves her onto it. Frank makes sure Evie is watching as he undoes his belt and pulls it free from his jeans.

“Are you whining at me, little girl?”  
“No, Daddy. I would _never_ whine, I’m a good girl.”  
“And now you’re lying to me. Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, baby.”

Frank gets a hand in Evie’s hair and pulls her up from the couch and spins her around. He smooths his hands down her arms and grasps her wrists, putting them on the back of the couch and using his hips to encourage her to bend.

“Guess you’re just lucky we both want the same thing.”

Frank whispers in her ear, smiling at the shudder he gets in response. He hooks his thumbs into the top of Evie’s sleep shorts and slides them down her legs, kissing a cheek when he stands back up.

“So much pale, unmarked, milky white skin.”  
“You should do something about that, Daddy. Please…”

Evie bites her lip and whimpers when Frank gives her a firm warning, open-handed smack.

“Shut up and count off.”

Frank folds his belt in half and starts to hit Evie with it, pausing after each hit to give Evie a chance to count.

“Fif…fifteen. Daddy…please”  
“Please what, Princess? What do you want?”

Dropping his belt on the couch, Frank drops his hand between Evie’s legs.

“You’re so wet, baby. Do you like it when I hit you?”  
“Love…love it when you hit…hit me, Daddy. Fuck…m…me, Frankie…Please…please.”  
“It’s really hard to say no to you when you’re begging me like that.”

Frank doesn’t bother taking his jeans off, just undoes them and gets his cock out, stroking himself a couple of times before lining up and pushing in. He smiles at the soft little sigh that slips through Evie’s lips as he pulls out and slowly pushes back in, making sure that his girl can feel every inch of his cock.

“Always feel so good, Evie. So hot and tight for me.”  
“Fucking move, Frankie. Slow like this…driving me crazy.”

Evie tries to push back, hoping to encourage Frank to fuck her properly but he just laughs and squeezes her hips tighter, smirking because he knows there’ll be bruises under his hands when he lets go.

“I beg your fucking pardon, little girl? Since when do you tell me what to do?”

Evie whimpers when Frank pulls out and let go of her hips in favour of tangling a hand in her hair and pulling her against his chest. He turns Evie’s head and kisses her hotly, slapping her across the face before letting go and stepping back.

“On your knees with that pretty face of yours in those couch cushions, Princess. Don’t fucking move until I get back. Got it?”  
“Yes Sir.”

Frank waits until Evie moves to do as she’s told before leaving the back lounge and going to his bunk to retrieve the handcuffs he has in his bag. Frank holds the handcuffs up and sticks his head into Mikey’s bunk before heading back to the lounge.

“What are you getting up to with those, Frankie?”  
“Been too long since I’ve tied Evie up and reminded her who’s in charge. Thinks she gets to tell me what to do when I’m fucking her. You wanna come watch?”

Mikey smiles wickedly and dogears the page on the book he’s reading, climbing out of his bunk and following Frank to the back lounge.

“If you’re not okay with Mikey being here you need to safeword now, Baby. I won’t be angry or disappointed if you do.”

Evie doesn’t move from where she’s on her knees with her face in the couch cushions as Frank instructed her but gives him a thumbs up.

“You wanna do the honours, Mikes?”

Mikey happily takes the handcuffs from Frank and steps forward to Evie, admiring the bruises already forming on her ass from Frank’s treatment with his belt. He doesn’t touch Evie though, save for crossing her wrists to secure the cuffs. Frank waits until Mikey is settled on the couch by Evie’s head and carding a hand softly through her hair before moving back behind her and pushing his denim covered hard on into her ass, smirking at the harsh whimpers Evie makes when his jeans rub against the welts from his belt.

“What do you want, Evie?”

Frank undoes his jeans again and smirks at Mikey while he jerks his cock and waits for Evie to speak. Mikey watches Frank but fists a hand in Evie’s hair and pulls her head up, gripping her chin and thumbing at her bottom lip with his other hand. Evie’s eyes are blown wide with lust and she flicks her tongue out over Mikey’s thumb before answering Frank.

“Please Daddy! Please fuck me. Need it…need you. Need to feel you inside me, Daddy. Ple…please. Want you so fucking bad, Frankie. Missed your cock. I’m so wet and tight for you, Daddy. Please.”

Evie begs Mikey with her eyes while she begs Frank, going for Mikey’s thumb again where he’s still holding her chin.

“Go on, Frankie. Fucking give it to her.”  
“You sound so pretty when you beg, little girl.”

Frank pushes in again, slowly starting to fuck Evie.

 “Thank you, Daddy, thank you for fucking me.”  
“You’re so fucking mouthy, baby. You wanna help her with that Mikey?”  
“Gladly.”

Thinking that he’s going to kiss her, Evie licks her lips and smiles at Mikey.

“What are you smiling at, little girl? You think I’m going to kiss you, don’t you? Not a fucking chance. You have to earn that.”

Before Evie can ask just what exactly Mikey is going to do he shows her, catching the hinge of her jaw with his thumb and shoving two of his fingers in Evie’s mouth. Evie gags and moans around his fingers as Frank thrusts particularly hard and Mikey’s fingers find their way to the back of her throat.

“Ooooh do that again, Frankie, I like that sound.”  
“Wait until she’s doing it around your cock, feels even better than it sounds.”  
“Oh yeah? Maybe we’ll have to double team her next time then. We can tie her up so she’s completely helpless and I can fuck her throat while you eat her out. Would you like that, kitten?”

Evie sucks harder on Mikey’s fingers and closes her eyes in answer and Mikey smirks as Frank blushes as well, knowing that his words are getting to both of them as he’d intended. Spurred on by Mikey’s dirty talk and done with teasing his girl, Frank starts fucking Evie in earnest, gripping her hips tighter and roughly fucking her. When Evie starts whimpering around Mikey’s fingers and trying to wriggle out of Frank’s grip, he knows that his girl is close.

“You close, Princess?”

Mikey pulls his fingers out of Evie’s mouth so she can answer, not missing the way she tries to chase him.

“So close, Daddy. Can I…can I come?”  
“Beg Mikey to let you come and I’ll think about it.”  
“Please, Mikey. Please let me come.”

Evie shudders and cries out when Frank hits her over one of the welts on her ass and he giggles. Mikey chuckles darkly and lets go of Evie’s hair, going for her throat instead and Frank holds Evie’s wrists so she doesn’t end up with her face in Mikey’s lap.

“I think you can beg better than that, Evie. I don’t think you really do want to come.”  
“Sir, please! Please let me come. I’m so clo…close. Daddy’s cock feels too g…good, Sir. Please! Please let me come, please! I’ll do anything Sir, please.”  
“That’s much better, kitten. I’m happy to let her come if you are, Frankie.”

Mikey tightens up his grip on Evie’s throat while Frank hums thoughtfully, hitting Evie a couple of times just to watch her flinch and hear her make the little whimper-squeak sound he’s so fond of.

“Daddy please! I…I ca…can’t hold back…much…much longer.”  
“I’m going to count to five, and then you can come, alright Princess?”

Frank leans over Evie and pulls her back against his chest by her hair and noses along her neck, up to her ear.

“One…two…three…four……five. Come for me, baby.”  
“Thank you, Daddy! Thank you for letting…letting me come.”

Frank fucks Evie through her orgasm, her muscles contracting around his cock sending him over the edge as well. They kiss messily over Evie’s shoulder while they come down, Mikey heading to the front lounge and the fridge, bringing them back a bottle of water. Frank slips out of Evie and kisses her forehead, Mikey encouraging her to lay on her side while Frank goes to retrieve the keys to the handcuffs. Bringing back the key and the blanket from his bed, Frank uncuffs Evie’s wrists and bundles her in the blanket, pulling his girl into his lap and stroking her hair while she comes down.

“You orchestrate her perfectly, Frankie.”  
“Nah, it’s all Evie. She’s perfect. Would you mind getting James and Ray for me? Need to talk to them about what they can and can’t do to her tonight.”  
“Sure thing, babydoll. Think I might make use of you this evening, if you’re up for it.”

Mikey winks at Frank as he goes to find Ray and Dewees and Frank blushes, smiling down at Evie asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there!
> 
> I am so sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've been so very busy with uni, and I sort of lost interest in this but I'm back now, and it's going to move along nicely!
> 
> Thanks for sticking by me while I sucked for a while <3


End file.
